


Dawn

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Day [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jogging, M/M, Minor Injuries, Showers, hope you're having a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Magnum goes for a jog. He then showers before cuddling up to Gordon.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Times of Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Dawn

Dawn was just beginning. Magnum smiled. It was the perfect time for a jog.

He slipped on a tank top in a strange greyish green colour. Pulled up a black pair of running shorts before heading to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Grabbing a toothbrush, Magnum rubbed at his cheek stubble. After brushing his teeth he grabbed a razor to remove it. Once his facial hair was properly cut back, Magnum left the room. Ignoring the body sprays on his way out.

Once out, Magnum quietly stepped towards Gordon’s sleeping form. When he was close enough he pulled the sheet over Gordon’s bare torso and kissed his forehead before slipping out the bedroom door. Only having to slip back in to pick up his phone.  
Phone in hand, Magnum slipped down the stairs to the kitchen. He hummed as the coffee reached boiling temperature. After grabbing the final two-day-old cookie from the fridge, he poured the coffee into a clean mug. While waiting for the coffee to cool, Magnum took the time to look at the mug he was using. It was a sunrise scene with inky silhouetted palm trees. Magnum could practically taste the cheese. Blowing on the liquid, Magnum thought about his boyfriend asleep upstairs. Both had gotten in late the day before so had gone straight to bed. Magnum was tired, but Gordon more so. Instead of waking him up to tell him that he had decided to go on a jog, Magnum had decided to write a note and had left it on the bedside table.

Eventually Magnum zipped his phone and keys into his right pocket. He left.

By the time Magnum was ready to turn round and start the jog back, the sun was painting the sky amber. Not quite shepherds delight, Magnum thought, leaning against a tree. He’d jogged only ten minutes away and needed to start on the ten minutes back. Wanting to be home before Gordon awoke.

During the jog back, Magnum had time to think about his relationship with Gordon. There was love, definitely. But some urge to show it by exchanging verbal jibes. Jibes, which made people think that they were just friends and nothing more. Even their friends and colleagues had no idea what was going on.   
At first, it had been a bit of a joke. They had decided to see how long it would take people to notice the relationship. That had been eight months ago. After three months the decision was made to gradually become more obvious until someone noticed. At first it was little things like lingering touches. But then those turned into hands intertwined or placed on the lower back. Still nobody noticed. Even though Magnum and Gordon were pretty blatantly flirting at the seventh month mark. It had moved from being comedic to infuriating rather quickly from that point on.

A good thing however, was that they felt more comfortable being seen in public together and showing affection while on dates. Such as small pecks on the cheek or an arm around the waist. Touching shoulders while sitting next to each other…  
Magnum’s cheeks were beginning to ache. The subconscious part of his brain had been making him smile as he thought of Gordon. It then came to his attention that he was not smiling, he was grinning like a lovesick fool.

When Magnum arrived back at the door, he stopped. Remembering that he hadn’t even bothered to spray some sort of scent to cover the stench of his sweat. Not that it would’ve made a difference anyway. Magnum quickly sniffed his armpit. Then winced.

After stepping inside, Magnum went straight to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water as soon as possible; he then downed it in one go. Leaving his phone and keys on the counter, he started up the stairs.

Only to slip and bang his knee on the wood.

“Ahh!” Magnum bit out.

“Thomas?” came from inside the bedroom.

Sighing, Magnum made his way to the bedroom. Gordon’s eyes were now half open and the cover was up to his shoulders. A few steps later, Magnum was sitting next to Gordon with a hand on Gordon’s exposed one. He didn’t move it, even as Gordon tried to scratch his nose. Gordon caught a whiff of Magnum’s armpit while doing so. He gave Magnum a shove when he tried to give him a hug.

“Shower first” he muttered.

“I don’t smell that bad.” Magnum whined.

“Thomas, if you want to get in this bed anytime soon, you are showering.” was Gordon’s muffled reply.

With a sigh Magnum stood up.

“Should I use coffee and peppermint or honey and lime?” he queried. 

“Why should I care?” Gordon huffed.

“Because I’ll go nose-blind, but you’ll smell me every time we meet.” 

Gordon sighed “Fine. Use honey and lime. I smell enough coffee on a daily basis anyway.”

“Okay. I’ll use that then.” Magnum said, blowing a kiss “Love ya Gordy.”

“I will harm you.”

The water was lukewarm when Magnum stepped under it. He grabbed the burnt coloured bottle and pumped a more than generous amount of the gel onto his hand. Magnum worked down from his shoulders to his toes, spending the most time on his armpits. 

When he stepped out, the smell of honey and lime hung in the air. Grabbing a faded towel, Magnum dried himself to a suitable extent. Wrapping the towel around himself, he made the journey to the underwear drawer. Admittedly it was technically Gordon’s, but Magnum had a corner for himself, given that he stayed over enough.

Finally, Magnum slipped under the covers behind Gordon. After a few pokes he was in Gordon’s arms.

“Your hair is still damp.” 

“Are you complaining?” Magnum responded.

Gordon signed, “No. Any particular reason you went on a run?”

“Ah. So you read my note.” Magnum said.

“That doesn’t answer my question Thomas.”

“Robert Cassy got convicted. So I actually slept well last night.”

Gordon’s eyes rolled behind their lids “I’d noticed.”

“How?” Magnum asked, confused.

“You’re normally very cuddly, except when you’re tired.” Gordon stated.

“Oh.”

“I don’t mind it. As long as I can escape in the morning.”

Magnum curled closer, “We need to tell people that we’re together.

Gordon hummed “Agreed. I’m almost disappointed that I didn’t get a shovel talk.”

Magnum nodded.

“Plus I think your friends have accepted me.”

When Magnum didn’t respond, Gordon opened his eyes. Only to find his boyfriend asleep. Gordon chuckled before sleeping himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than it should've. Onward to the sunrise!


End file.
